


Silent and Attentive

by Meridians_of_Madness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Quiet Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/pseuds/Meridians_of_Madness
Summary: Crowley gives Aziraphale complete control over how and when they have sex.-Filled for the kink meme prompt foundhere.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259
Collections: Break in Case of Emergency: Fluff and Love, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Silent and Attentive

It said something not particularly nice about him, Crowley thought, that he rather liked being shut-off.

No, not in that terrible floating-above-his-own-head way, watching something awful happen and knowing that at some point soon, he'd have to step back in and sweep up. He'd done that one, thank you, _no._

Instead, being shut-off meant that he was no longer required to take any responsibility at all, not one speck. He no longer had to think about what a thing meant or if he was being too greedy or not greedy enough. He didn't have to think about fair or turns or mess or cleanup. He didn't have to ask if he was enjoying himself or if it was right that he should do so. He didn't even have to bother with being annoyed or put-out, because it no longer mattered.

The only thing that mattered at all was what Aziraphale said, and that meant that Crowley, all the thousand nattering voices in his head finally quiet, could get down to the business of enjoying himself.

He wasn't thinking about anything like that at all when they returned to the bookshop late that night. Aziraphale was going on about the excellent crème patissiere in the fruit tart he had just eaten and Crowley was wondering how late was too late for a night cap when the angel paused.

“Do you know,” Aziraphale said in the exact same voice he used when he decided they should stop for dessert at Mignonette, “I believe I'd like to fuck you.”

Crowley's body went warm at that and then hot as he slowly turned towards Aziraphale. A certain thrill chased down his spine as he swallowed his response. He didn't need to say anything at all. It wasn't _called for._

Aziraphale looked him up and down, playing with his watch-chain idly as if there was a chance he might decide, no, it was time for some Moliere and a drop of something soothing instead. Then he nodded.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said firmly. “Come along, darling.”

_Darling_ and _dear_ and _sweetheart_ , because it wasn't like the games where he got called _sir_ or _slut_. This was real, this was them, and Crowley stifled a grateful, heated whimper as he followed Aziraphale to the sofa. The shadows in the room were long and soft, and Aziraphale lit the hearth with a snap of his fingers, pushing them back only a little.

“Clothes off.”

Crowley's fingers tangled in his buttons, making Aziraphale laugh. With a huff, he snapped them away, even sending them folded to the ottoman, not that the intent angel cared.

Humming busily, Aziraphale bent Crowley over the arm of the sofa with one hand at the base of his neck, pressing his face gently against the cushion. There was the snap of a bottle opening, and Crowley took a deep breath as a slicked finger pushed firmly inside him. Aziraphale was not cruel, but there was something devastating in how casual he was about this. He was careful like he might be with a book he was repairing, he was as calm as he might be over brewing himself some coffee in the French press. He was enjoying himself in his quiet way, and Crowley stifled an overheated sob at being _enjoyed._

Aziraphale took exactly as much time as necessary working Crowley open and no more. Three fingers with just a little struggle was what Crowley needed to easily, if not comfortably take a fucking, and all right, Crowley was a little gone over that. Just enough and no more, _fuck_. Aziraphale might have been a hedonist, but Crowley wondered sometimes if he himself had something of an ascetic streak, given how deeply aroused he was by being denied.

Aziraphale pulled his fingers away, and patted Crowley's rear gently before stepping away. As Crowley watched, he came around to take a seat on the sofa, legs slightly spread as he took down his own trousers. He wiped the rest of the slick off on his already-hard cock, and Crowley knew it didn't matter at all that he was staring, eyes wide and lips parted at how much he wanted his angel.

Aziraphale gestured him over and then brought him up to kneel over his hips, chest to chest, and Crowley never felt quite as naked as when Aziraphale was so clothed and pressed against him.

“What a beauty you are,” Aziraphale said fondly.

Crowley allowed himself to be drawn down for a kiss, and there was no voice in his head asking whether he was asking too much, if he was doing well enough, if Aziraphale, really wanted it. This was _all_ what Aziraphale wanted, and he could enjoy the way the angel's tongue slipped between his lips, tasting him as if he were something delicious and longed for.

Aziraphale kissed him for some time before finally setting him back, and now Crowley could feel the angel's cock brushing against his rear, hot and if anything, even harder.

“Go on and get that inside you,” Aziraphale directed him. “And quietly, if you please. I am rather tired of noise after that busy ride home.”

Crowley had to bite back a groan on that, his own cock filling out at Aziraphale's words. No need to put on a show, no need to keep up a litany about how it all made him feel so he could just feel it, and he shook a little even as he reached back to fit Aziraphale inside him.

This wasn't really his favorite way of doing it under normal circumstances- too awkward, couldn't see what he was doing, bent in a way he was sure wasn't very appealing, but none of that mattered. Instead of worrying about any of that, he could focus on the broad tip of Aziraphale's cock pushing against his hole, the careful prodding as he tried to get the angle right, and then the slow stretch as he did. He let out a long and unraveling sigh as he finally sank down Aziraphale's erection. It was good, so very good just to be filled, and when he looked up at Aziraphale, he found him with a slight pleased smile on his face and a consuming hunger in his eyes.

“Well, get to it,” Aziraphale prompted him, just a little breathless, and Crowley obediently began to ride him, rising up on the shaft before sinking flush against Aziraphale's hips again. He kept his hands to himself because Aziraphale hadn't asked for them, and Aziraphale did the same, simply lolling back on the couch and enjoying the sensation and the sight of Crowley's efforts.

_Like a little doll for him,_ Crowley thought hazily. _Like his best toy, like his favorite hands-free, consequence-free fuck..._

He couldn't keep from uttering a soft whimper as all of it caught up with him, his cock bobbing insistently between their bodies. Sometimes he could come without being touched, and he might have managed it if Aziraphale hadn't wrapped his hand around Crowley's cock tightly.

“Not until I do.”

Crowley sobbed at that, hands flying up to cover his face. He couldn't stand to show Aziraphale how much he liked it, _adored_ it when the angel was just a little mean and impersonal, when he cared for Crowley exactly as much as he cared for his astrolabe but certainly no more. Aziraphale's hand stayed on Crowley's cock even when his hips started to push up into him, even when he started to shake. Aziraphale was silent when he came, and it was only Crowley who let his cries past his clenched teeth, helpless and needy as his body shook along with the angel's.

Aziraphale's hand eased a little, just enough to gather the come spilling from the tip of Crowley's cock in his palm, and then he was stroking him as the pleasure wracked through him.

_Too much, too much,_ he thought, and then he was spilling over Aziraphale's hand, making a mess of himself and Aziraphale as well as his hands finally fell limply from his face. He simply hung like that for a moment, Aziraphale's softening cock still buried inside him, sloppy beyond words and so very brilliantly used.

He thought that Azriaphale might break the spell, but instead he only reached up with his clean hand to brush Crowley's hair back from his face and to peer up into his eyes.

“Oh, poor love, you're done in, aren't you?”

In one of those displays of strength he was usually careful to hide when there were humans around, Aziraphale simply lifted Crowley off of him and then set him on the couch by his side, one arm coming up to curl around Crowley's shoulders while the other hand snapped him clean.

“There you are. A blanket and a nap, that's the ticket, I think.”

Crowley started to say, as Aziraphale pulled a tartan blanket over him, that that sounded very good. Then he realized with a happy sigh that he had never been asked at all, and he snuggled closer to the angel, letting his eyes drift shut.


End file.
